Hand in Hand
|Module = My Dear Bunny (Arcade)}} ☆☆ 7.5}} Hand in Hand est une musique écrite et composée par kz. Elle est chantée par la Vocaloid Hatsune Miku. Elle apparaît pour la première fois dans Project DIVA X HD. Captures d'écran Hand in Hand diva X.jpg|Hand in Hand dans Project DIVA X HD Hand in Hand arcade FT.jpg|Hand in Hand dans Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Hand in Hand Arcade FT menu.jpg|Hand in Hand dans l'écran de sélection des musiques dans Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone PV 【初音ミク】Hand in Hand【Project DIVA X HD】|Hand in Hand dans Project DIVA X HD 【PDA-FT PV】Hand in Hand【初音ミク：マイディアバニー】(720p 60fps)|Hand in Hand dans Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Paroles Japonais=目を閉じて　視えるその 指先へ　めがけた 口ずさむその歌を 続けて そう　Hand in hand 君のその手は知らない誰かの手も Hand in hand 握ってるんだ　ずっとずっと ミライまで まだ　泣かないで 気付かないだけだよ 言葉や想い 見えづらいからね 好きな人　好きなこと 好きな場所　めがけた 優しさが　変えるんだ 明日を そう　Hand in hand 君が叫んだ歌は誰かの手も Hand in hand 包みこむから途切れないで だからね　Hand in hand 強い気持ちは誰かの肩を抱く Hand in hand 覚えていてね　ずっとずっと ミライまで 目を閉じて　視えるその 指先へ　めがけた 口ずさむその歌を 続けて そう　Hand in hand 君が掴んだその手は遠くまで Hand in hand 違う誰かの涙拭う だからね　Hand in hand 君が叫んだ歌は誰かの手も Hand in hand 包みこむから途切れないで だからね　Hand in hand 強い気持ちは誰かの肩を抱く Hand in hand 覚えていてね　ずっとずっと ミライまで|-|Romaji=me wo tojite mieru sono yubisaki he megaketa kuchizusamu sono uta wo tsuzukete sou Hand in hand kimi no sono te wa shiranai dareka no te mo Hand in hand nigitteru n da zutto zutto mirai made mada nakanai de kizukanai dake da yo kotoba ya omoi miezurai kara ne suki na hito suki na koto suki na basho megaketa yasashisa ga kaeru n da ashita wo sou Hand in hand kimi ga sakenda uta wa dare ka no te mo Hand in hand tsutsumi komu kara togirenai de dakara ne Hand in hand tsuyoi kimochi wa dare ka no kata wo daku Hand in hand oboete ite ne zutto zutto mirai made me wo tojite mieru sono yubisaki he megaketa kuchizusamu sono uta wo tsuzukete sou Hand in hand kimi ga tsukanda sono te wa touku made Hand in hand chigau dareka no namida nuguu dakara ne Hand in hand kimi ga sakenda uta wa dare ka no te mo Hand in hand tsutsumi komu kara togirenai de dakara ne Hand in hand tsuyoi kimochi wa dare ka no kata wo daku Hand in hand oboete ite ne zutto zutto mirai made|-|Anglais=''Traduction par damesukekun'' I'm humming a song A song I release To where my finger points out The point I see with my eyes closed See　Hand in hand That hand of yours may be someone else's hand I don't know Hand in hand I'm holding the hand　Forever To the future Don't cry You don't just understand this yet Words and feelings Are something you barely see The gentleness changes tomorrow The gentleness I release to people I love, things I like And places I like See　Hand in hand A song you shouted will wrap Someone else's hand Without any hesitation So　Hand in hand These strong feelings will embrace someone else's shoulder Hand in hand Remember this　Forever To the future I'm humming a song A song I release To where my finger points out I see with my eyes closed See　Hand in hand The hand you're holding will wipe away Hand in hand Someone else's tears in faraway place So　Hand in hand A song you shouted will wrap Someone else's hand Without any hesitation So　Hand in hand These strong feelings will embrace someone else's shoulder Hand in hand Remember this　Forever To the future Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Musique chantée par Hatsune Miku Catégorie:Musique dans Project DIVA X HD Catégorie:Musique dans Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Catégorie:Musique dans Project DIVA X en DLC